thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Нэй Футапье
'Нэй Футапье/Нэй Марлон '(англ. Ney Futapie) — тринадцатая дочь из Королевской Семьи Марлон. Родилась как внебрачный ребенок от союза короля Арта и Прим Марлон. Таким образом, приходится сводной сестрой как Кайлу (законному наследнику Марлона), так и близнецам из Люцифении (Рилиан и Аллену), однако оба этих факта, особенно родство с близнецами, тщательно скрываются. Практически с самого рождения была отдана на попечение Абисс I.R., позже была заслана в Люцифению в качестве служанки для принцессы (в действительности, задачей Нэй было неукоснительное следование приказам от Прим и I.R.). Является второй реинкарнацией Гретель (Гретель - Арте - Нэй - Служанка). Биография Ранние годы Нэй родилась в Марлоне в 482 году, как внебрачная дочь Прим и короля Арта. Для проведения эксперимента, её родная мать отдала её на попечение Абисс I.R..The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue Когда ей было восемь, ее брат Кайл нарисовал её портрет.Handbeat Clocktower - あの日この手が　描いた 少女の肖像画 В ЕС 491, после сообщения от её дяди Прези о неудачной попытке волшебницы овладеть шестилетней Рилиан Люцифен д'Отриш, Абисс I.R. снова отправляет ребёнка проникнуть в Люцифенианский дворец. Лежащую без сознания девочку находит Мариам Футапье, которая вскоре решает удочерить её.Twiright Prank story Так как фамилия девочки была неизвестна, Мариам дала ей свою - Футапье, под которой Нэй была известна вплоть до убийства Микаэлы. Под опекой своей приемной матери, Нэй обучилась искусству шпионажа и убийства (вероятно, Мариам, будучи профессионалом своего дела, решила что её приемной дочери эти навыки пригодятся в будущем). Через некоторое время, Нэй устраивается на службу к принцессе Рилиан во дворец, в роли горничной. Это происходит сразу после вступления Рилиан на престол в 499 году (в 13 лет). По наставлениям Абисс I.R., Нэй подсаживает Демона Гордыни в Рилиан.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue Спустя несколько дней после коронации, Леонард Авадония просит Нэй разыскать Мариам, чтобы та могла оценить нового дворцового слугу, Аллена (приемного сына Леонарда). Повинуясь, Нэй заходит в Зеркальный Холл и застает свою приёмную мать за разговором с Эллукой Часовщицой. Вежливо извинившись за вмешательство в их беседу, Нэй напоминает Мариам о просьбе Леонарда и о её обязанностях как Главы Прислуги. Мариам берет Нэй с собой и уходит, чтобы выполнить просьбу друга.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 Королевство Зла 27 декабря 499 года, Ней поменялась обязанностями с Алленом Авадония, чтобы приглядывать за принцессой Рилиан в течение одного дня. Около трех часов, зайдя в комнату Рилиан, чтобы предложить принцессе перекусить, Нэй обнаруживает комнату пустой. Сначала предположив, что принцесса просто ненадолго отошла от зеркал, Нэй не придала пропаже принцессы особого значения, но вскоре случайно обнаруживает секретный проход в камине и осознает, что Рилиан сбежала. Придя в ужас, Нэй в спешке начинает поиски принцессы, находясь на грани того, чтобы разрыдаться. Столкнувшись с Леонардом, Алленом и Шартеттой около зеркал, она отводит Аллена в сторону и рассказывает о пропаже Рилиан, после чего тот присоединяется к поискам в Лесу Блужданий. В ту ночь, во время бала в честь четырнадцатого дня рождения Рилиан, Нэй работала вместе с другими слугами, чтобы наверстать упущенное время в связи с поисками испорченной принцессы. Подозвав Аллена, она напоминает ему, что у них всех есть еще одно незаконченное дело. Аллен присоединяется, после чего совместными трудами, они доставляют огромный праздничный торт ко дню рождения для Её Высочества.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1 Section 1 Почти неделю спустя (500-ый год), Нэй застает Леонарда за кражей еды из дворцовых амбаров, но не обнаруживает себя, а решает подставить Леонарда, чтобы поскорее от него избавиться. Практически сразу после этого, Нэй распространяет слухи о многочисленных кражах еды из дворца злоумышленниками (в действительности, Леонард тайно выносил часть еды, чтобы накормить голодающих граждан). Это вызывает гнев Рилиан: принцесса врывается на кухню, оторвав Аллена и Нэй от их работы, требуя знать, где находиться Мариам. Нэй объясняет, что её приёмная мать будет отсутствовать в течение всего дня. Услышав это, Рилиан спрашивает Нэй, знает ли она, кто ворует еду из дворца. Нэй глянула на шеф-повара, и объяснила, что слышала слух об инциденте именно от него, и заверив, что никто из слуг не крал еду. Принцесса скептически отметила склонность Нэй к сплетням и спросила, почему её так интересуют слухи. В этот момент вмешавшийся шеф-повар признался, что слухи об исчезновении продовольствия - правда, и Нэй, наконец призналась, что "таинственный вор" - на самом деле Леонард, но приврала о том, что он якобы поймал её и требовал неразглашения обстоятельств, угрожая обезглавить её. Позже, глядя как ухудшается и без того отвратительное отношение Рилиан к Леонарду, Нэй удачно подобрала время и сказала принцессе, что слышала «слухи» о нескольких любовных интригах Леонарда, а также об множестве убийств своих соотечественников, похищении ребенка родом из одной из воинствующих стран, а также о других злодеяних, "совершенных Леонардом". Под конец, Нэй вскользь упоминает, что согласно кое-каким сведениям, Леонард готовит бунт и свержение королевской власти в Люцифении, пользуясь своей относительной безнаказанностью из-за почетного титула "одного из Трех Героев". На следующий день после своего "признания", Нэй вошла в Комнату Слуг. На вопрос, брала ли она перерыв, она ответила, что он уже был. Как только служанка закончила свой перерыв, Нэй сказала Аллену, что подслушала как Леонард и её мать беседуют о нём. Заинтересовав мальчика, Нэй продолжила и рассказала, что Аллен приёмный сын рыцаря и был отправлен во дворец по какой-то причине. Когда Аллен начал объяснять причины, Нэй покачала головой и сказала, что Леонард планирует провести слугу, чтобы убить принцессу, к большому удивлению и ярости её матери. Не дожидаясь, пока Нэй закончит свой рассказ, Аллен ушёл, игнорируя её слова. Накануне Аллен и Рилиан начертили схему с целью убийства Леонарда в ту ночь, Нэй рассказала Алену о давлении на его мать.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow Впоследствии она была прикована к постели из-за гриппа примерно в то время когда Аллен отправился посетить Кила Фризиса в его особняк.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 После Рилиан узнала, что Кайл разорвал помолвку, и Мариам была поставлена задача обнаружения личность тайной возлюбленной короля; отправившись исследовать в Королевство Эльфегорт, Нэй прибыла в дом Фризисов с другим посыльным, объясняя что произошло во дворце..The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 Узнав о его горничной, Микаэле, двойной агент вернулся к Мариам и сказал, что ничего не узнал о личности таинственной девушки.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 В какой-то момент, она узнала, что Микаэла была ученицей Эллуки, что помогала ей в сборе Семи Смертных Грехов.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 Shortly before Allen and Riliane had enacted their scheme to assassinate Leonhart that night, Ney had told Allen about his mother's crushes.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow She was later bedridden due to the flu around the time Allen was sent to visit Keel Freezis at his mansion.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 After Riliane learned that Kyle broke off her engagement, Mariam was tasked with discovering the identity of the king's secret lover; sent to the Kingdom of Elphegort to investigate, Ney arrived at the Freezis' home with another messenger, explaining what had transpired at the palace.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 After learning of his maid, Michaela, the double agent returned to Mariam and told her she learned nothing regarding the mysterious girl's identity.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 At some point, she learned that Michaela was Elluka's disciple who was assisting her in collecting the Seven Deadly Sins.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 Зелёная Охота Во время Зелёной Охоты, Нэй проследила за Алленом, т.к. он посещал Киля в тюрьме и услышала их разговор о местоположении Микаэлы.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 В какой-то момент, она узнала от Микины, что Микаэла прячется в колодец в Тысячелетнем Лесу.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue Позже она расскажет об это Рилиан в Комнате Слуг, та попросит хранить в "секрете" данную информацию, когда Аллен приедет. Раздражённая, принцесса покинула комнату и ждала за дверью для слуг. Подслушав их разговор, Нэй извинилась перед Алленом, когда он вышел из комнаты, рассказав, что ему было приказано убить Микаэлу. Аллен простил её, и Нэй спросила, собирается ли он на самом деле убить зеленоволосую девушку. Когда слуга ответил, что он не уверен,The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 Нэй переоделась как Аллен и ушла в укрытие Микаэлы следующей ночью. Обманув ученицу, Микаэла спросила, почему она одета в плащ и звучит немного по-другому. Нэй извинилась перед ней, и рассказала, что принцесса знает о её местонахождении, и ей лучше будет переместиться. Микаэла отвернулась, чтоб собрать багаж и Нэй воспользовалась этой возможностью. Набросившись на неё, убийца толкнула Микаэлу обратно в колодец, где та и разбилась. Смеясь, Нэй спустилась по лестнице и сняла маскировку. Маниакально взывая к своей матери по поводу успеха, она снова засмеялся, прежде чем пронзить ножом в грудь ученицу Эллуки "Одинокого Пророка». Убедившись, что девушка была мертва, Нэй ушла.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 During the Green Hunting, Ney spied on Allen as he visited Keel in prison and overheard their conversation about Michaela and her location.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 At some point, she learned from Mikina that Michaela was hiding in a well in the Millennium Tree Forest.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue She would later tell Riliane about this in the Servant Room, asking to keep her information "confidential" when Allen arrived. Appearing nervous, she left and waited outside the doorway for the servant. Overhearing their conversation, Ney apologized to Allen as he exited the room, learning he was ordered to kill Michaela. Allen forgave her and Ney asked if he was actually going to kill the green-haired girl. When the servant responded that he wasn't sure,The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 Ney disguised herself as Allen and approached Michaela's hiding spot the following night. Fooling the disciple, Michaela asked why she dressed in a cloak and sounded a bit different. Ney gave her excuse and said that the princess knew of her location and she needed to be moved. Michaela turned to prepare her luggage and Ney took advantage of the opportunity. Charging at her, the assassin knocked Michaela down the well, breaking her back at the bottom. Laughing, she descended the ladder and removed her disguise. Maniacally crying out to her mother of her success, Ney laughed again before stabbing the "Lonely Magi" Elluka's disciple in the chest. Confident the girl was dead, Ney left. The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 Революция в Люцифении Некоторое время спустя, Нэй, Шартетта и Рилиан говорят вместе в Небесном Дворе. Шартетта объясняла, что покидала дворец, лишь для того чтобы купить книги, обвиняя Нэй, что та так же очень часто покидала дворец. Нэй робко ответила, что лишь хотела встретиться с "друзьями" и Рилиан спросила, был ли её друг парнем, на что получила отрицательный ответ. После попытки покушения премьер-министра Миниса, Нэй присоединилась к Шартетте и Аллену, когда те подслушивали собрание. После случайного прикосновения к груди Нэй, та стала ругаться с другой горничной, пока Аллен не заткнул их обеих.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 В конце EC 500, Нэй была одна из слуг, бежавших во время вторжения во дворец. Она вернулась к Небесному Двору, где нашла раненную Мариам, сказав ей, что искала её. После того, как Мариам сказала ей бежать, ребёнок с золотыми волосами зарезал свою приёмную мать в спину и оставил её умирать. The Daughter of Evil: Retrouver of Silver После того, как закончилась революция, и её брат оккупировал Люцифению, Нэй сообщил Кайлу, что Жермен, Эллука, и Гумилиа были вовлечены в убийство Микаэлы и доносили им информацию о её возможном местонахождении. Вскоре после этого, она вернулась в Марлон и увидела свою мать, Прим, впервые раз за девять лет. Агент сообщил о казни принцессы и расторжения Трёх Героев. Прим беспокоило, что Эллука была ещё жива, но Нэй заверила ей, что колдунья не будет вмешиваться. Поздравляя свою дочь, Прим сказал ей, чтобы та отдохнула и всё остальное оставила на неё.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Final Chapter Sometime later, Ney, Chartette, and Riliane talked together in the Heavenly Yard. Chartette justified her leaving the palace to buy books by blaming Ney for often leaving as well. Ney timidly responded she did so to meet with "friends" and Riliane asked if her friends were men, which Ney said wasn't the case at all. Following Prime Minister Minis' attempted assassination, Ney joined Chartette and Allen as they overheard the meeing. After accidentally touching her breast, Ney argued with the fellow maid until Allen silenced them both.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 In late EC 500, Ney was among the servants who fled during the invasion of the palace. She returned to the Heavenly Yard to find Mariam injured and told her she was looking for her. Once Mariam told her to flee, the golden-haired child stabbed her foster parent in the back and left her to die.The Daughter of Evil: Retrouver of Silver After the revolution was over and her brother occupied the Lucifenia, Ney reported to Kyle that Germaine, Elluka, and Gumillia were involved in Michaela's murder and fed them information on their possible whereabouts. Soon after, she returned to Marlon and saw her mother, Prim, again for the first time in nine years. The agent reported of the princess' execution and the dissolution of Three Heroes. Prim was concerned that Elluka was still alive but Ney assured her that the sorceress wouldn't interfere. Congratulating her daughter, Prim told her to rest and leave the rest to her.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Final Chapter Military Service Военная Служба Когда Кайл просит использовать Оперативную Группу Шпионажа для оказания помощи в его Охоте на Ведьм в ЕС 502, Абисс I.R. назначает Нэй в качестве её главы. С абсолютной свободой действий на Охоте на Ведьм, убийца с золотыми волосами и её разведующими подчинёнными, охотились, по предписанному Приказу Охоты на Ведьм. В ЕС 505, оперативной группе было приказано сопровождать Кайла в Retasan для его запланированного вторжения в Вельзениа, поджидая, чтобы найти и захватить Гумилию, теперешнего судьи-мага и советника Вельзенийского Императора. Для оказания помощи в её миссии, Абисс I.R. дала Нэй Бокал Кончиты и объяснила, как им пользоваться, чтоб прибавить мёртвых солдат Бельзении в ряды Марлона. Настаивая, Кайл сделал Нэй командиром Retasan-а на территории Лилиан Муше, король отдал Нэй позицию. The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 3, Section 1 С её оперативной группой, Нэй отправился в Retasan и освобождается Командира Лилиан от её положения. Глава Шпионажа пересекла границу Вельзенианской Империей после полуночи и убила всех охранников в ночную смену. Затем убийца купил бутылку красного вина для реанимации-ритуала бокала на рынке в Rukolbeni и вернулась на соседнее кладбище. Вскоре после встречи с Шартеттой, бывшая служанка посмеялся над её проживанием на кладбище, но отметила его плюс, в том, что её труп может быть незамедлительно захоронен. When Kyle asked to use the Espionage Task Force to assist in his Witch Hunt in EC 502, Abyss I.R. assigned Ney as its head. With absolute freedom to anything in regards to the Witch Hunt, the golden-haired assassin and her underlings tracked and hunted down those listed in the Witch Hunting Order. In EC 505, the task force was ordered by Kyle to travel to Retasan for his planned invasion of Beelzenia, expecting them to find and capture Gumillia, now the court mage and adviser to the Beelzenian Emperor. To assist with her mission, Abyss I.R. gave Ney the Glass of Conchita and instructed her on its usage to add Beelzenia's deceased to Marlon's ranks. Insisting Kyle make her Retasan's commander in place of Riliane Mouchet, the king complied and gave Ney the position.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 3, Section 1 With her task force, Ney traveled to Retasan and relieved Commander Riliane of her position. The Head of Espionage then crossed the border to the Beelzenian Empire after midnight and killed all guards on the night shift. The assassin then bought a bottle of red wine for the glass' reanimation ritual at the market in Rockbane and returned to the nearby cemetery. Soon after encountering Chartette, the former maid mocked her residence in the graveyard but noted its convenience since her corpse could then be buried there immediately. Рассмеясь над своей шуткой, Нэй подошла к бывшей коллеге и вспоминала, как бывшие горничные воссоединились в качестве солдат. Когда Шартетта поняла, что Нэй убила её товарищей, то спросила, зачем она это сделала. Убийца продолжала улыбаться и в шутку наклонила голову, спрашивая, нужна ли для этого причина. Столкнувшись с реакцией Шартетты о том, что это бессмысленно, ибо они находились в состоянии мира, Нэй же с удовольствием объяснила, что она пришла сообщить, что перемирие между Марлона и Вельзенией - расторгнуто. Заметив девочку сопровождающую её бывшую коллегу, она спросила о ней, и отметила, что та, кажется кем-то знакомым. Девочка призналась, что не помнит её и Нэй с радостью представилась. Шартетта пригрозила, что арестует её за незаконное проникновение, если она не немедленно покинет страну, Нэй издевательски отметила, что она безоружна. Вельзинейский солдат возразил, что её рук более чем достаточно, у Нэй появились сомнения сомнение, есть ли у Шартетты право на это. Laughing at her sick humor, Ney approached her former colleague and reminisced how the former maids reunite as soldiers. When Chartette realized Ney killed her comrades and asked why she did it, the assassin continued to smile and jokingly tilted her head, asking why she needed a reason. Faced with Chartette's response that it was unnecessary because they were at peace, Ney gladly explained she came to announce that the truce between Marlon and Beelzenia was dissolved. Noticing the girl accompanying her former colleague, she asked about her and noted she seemed familiar. The girl admitted she didn't remember her and Ney gleefully introduced herself. Threatened by Chartette for trespassing if she didn't leave the country immediately, Ney scoffed an remarked that she was weaponless. The Beelzenian soldier retorted that her hands were enough and Ney questioned if she was even authorized to do so. Прокомментировав то, что Шартетта намеревалась убить её, так же, как она убила её мать, Нэй изобразила глубокую боль и грусть, убрав с лица улыбку. После Шартетта в панике возразила, что это была не она, Нэй снова заулыбалась, сказав, что лишь шутит и на самом деле это она убила Мариам. Размахивая бутылкой вина, она предложила присоединиться к ней выпить, прежде чем "осознала", что была единственной, кто принёс бокал. Убийца сказала, что выпьет в одиночку, откупоривая бутылку, т.к. Шартетта и Аллен с другими выпьют намного позже. Наполнив бокал до краёв, Нэй адресовала им свои наилучшие пожелания и налила вина на землю. Она залилась истерическим хохотом, как только затряслась земля, и двое бежали. С армией нежити, Нэй отправила в реанимацию командира Вельзенийского экс-Императора и направила свои силы на штурм Rockbane, что среди других областей.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 1 Примерно в это же время, оперативная группа подтвердила, что Жермен находиться в Вельзении.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 3, Section 1 Commenting that Chartette intended to kill her like how she killed her mother, Ney feigned being hurt and lost her smile. After Chartette retorted in a panic that it wasn't her, Ney's smile returned and she stated she was kidding before admitting that she had killed Mariam. Brandishing her wine bottle, she offered to join her in a drink before "realizing" that she was the only one who brought a glass. The murderer said she'd drink alone, tearing off the bottle's seal, while Chartette would drink with Allen and the others later. After filling the glass to the brim, Ney gave them her best wishes and poured the wine onto the ground, laughing hysterically as the the ground shook and the two fled. With an army of the undead, Ney made the former Beelzenian Emperor's reanimation the commander and directed her forces to assault Rockbane among other areas.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 1 While there the task force confirmed that Germaine was also present in Beelzenia.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 3, Section 1 Хотя изначально Вельзенийские военные и держали верх, стратегия Нэй вскоре возымела сокрушительный успех, оттого Вельзения предприняли контратаку на Retasan. Златоволосый командир немедленно потребовал подкрепления, но получил лишь три тысячи войск для своего гарнизона. Вооруженный только восьмью тысяч военнослужащих, Ней прилагала все усилия, чтобы свести исход битвы в ничью, с целью удержать город-крепость. Несколько дней спустя, от ночных рейдов из армии Вельзении и слухов, ряды войск пали духом. Для укрепления своей обороны, Нэй вызывала ещё один легион солдат нежити, что вызвало ещё большие беспорядки среди её войск. С прорывом обороны и потерей большей части города, в течение следующих двух месяцев, Нэй бежала со своей оперативной группой.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 1 Группа впоследствии выяснила, что Жермен и Гумилия покинули империю. Although initially overwhelming the Beelzenian military, Ney's strategy was soon overcome and Beelzenia launched a counterattack on Retasan. The the golden-haired commander immediately requested for reinforcements but received only three thousand troops for her garrison. Armed with only eight thousand troops, Ney forced the battle into a deadlock to hold the fortress city. Days later, nightly raids from the Beelzenian army and rumors caused disorder within the ranks. To bolster their defenses, Ney conjured another legion of undead soldiers, which caused more disarray among her troops. With her deadlock broken and much of the city quickly being lost to Beelzenia in the following two months, Ney fled with her task force.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 1 The group later identified both Germaine and Gumillia had left the Empire. В королевском дворце Люцифении, Нэй попросила аудиенции с Кайлом. Вместе со своей оперативной группы, Нэй вошла в Зал Звуков и опустилась на колени перед королём Марлон. Кайл высказал своё разочарование в провале Нэй на Retasan, но та улыбнулась и равнодушно ответила, что миссия оказалась более сложной, чем ожидала. Кайл возразил, что её миссия ещё не завершена, т.к. Гумилия всё ещё на свободе, Нэй сообщила, что узнала о волшебнице и Жермен, Кайл спросил когда она сможет схватить их. Нэй выразила недовольство по поводу некомпетентности нежити солдат и, увидев, что Кайл потерял дар речи, взвалила всю вину за провал на Абисс I.R.. Кайл ответил, что Оперативная Группа Шпионажа должна быть лучшей, на что Нэй возразила, ибо они не подходили для боя. At the royal palace in Lucifenia, Ney requested an audience with Kyle. Along with her task force, Ney entered the Hall of Sounds and knelt before the Marlon king. After Kyle voiced his disappointment in Ney's failure at Retasan, Ney smiled and indifferently responded that the mission was more difficult than she had expected. With Kyle's retort that her mission was incomplete and Gumillia remained at large, she reported what she had learned regarding the sorceress and Germaine and Kyle asked when she would be capable to capture her. Ney expressed her dissatisfaction with the undead soldiers' incompetence and, seeing Kyle was speechless, cast the blame for her failure on Abyss I.R. instead. Kyle retorted that the Espionage Task Force should have been better and Ney stated they were not suited for the battlefield. Когда Кайл спросил, выследит ли она недавно найденные цели, на что командир Марлона ничего не ответила и сказала, что вернётся домой, чтоб выяснить от Абисс I.R. состоянии Бокала, т.к. она злоупотребляла его силой. Кайл высказал свою оппозицию, но Нэй заявил, что необходимо знать все возможности сосуда для Охоты на Ведьм. Синеволосый король нехотя подчинился, но приказал, оставшейся части оперативной группы остаться. Когда Нэй спросила, почему, Кайл объяснил, что оперативная группа не необходима, для сопровождения убийцы и что ему нужно подкрепление в Люцифении. Нэй с безразличием приняла его условия и, с лукавой улыбкой, сказала, что вся-женская группа его и, с намеком подразнила его, мол слишком много "радости" с ними, прежде чем покинуть Зал Звуков.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 3, Section 1 Затем она отправилась в Марлона. When Kyle asked if she would hunt down the newly found targets, the Marlon commander answered no and said she would return home to have Abyss I.R. confirm if she was misusing the Glass. Kyle voiced his opposition but Ney declared it was necessary to know the vessel's full potential for the Witch Hunt. The blue-haired king bitterly complied but said the rest of the task force needed to remain. When Ney asked why, Kyle explained the task force wasn't needed for the assassin's visit and that he needed reinforcements in Lucifenia. Ney apathetically accepted his terms and, with a mischievous smile, said the all-female group was his and suggestively teased him about having too much "fun" with them before leaving the Hall of Sounds.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 3, Section 1 She then departed for Marlon. Endgame Конец Игры После того, как Кайл отправился в Марлон после освобождения из-под влияния Демона Гордыни, Нэй и Абисс I.R. направились в Bariti Столицу Королевства. Позже она следует за своей матерью в Castle Hedgehog и повинуется её приказу, наращивать армию нежити при помощи Бокала. Кайл и армия Марлон позже напали на замок и занялись армией Нэй. Проживания в часовой башне во время боя, Нэй увидела Кайла вместе с двумя солдатами и бежала через заднюю дверь. Преследуемая войсками Кайла, Нэй легко убила их, прежде чем вернуться в палату матери, ожидая похвалы за свои действия. Однако, так как вдовствующая королева проигнорировала её, чувства Нэй пренебрежения заставили её поддаться безумию и заколоть свою мать-королеву, маниакально смеясь. Подчиняясь полностью Демону Чревоугодия, Нэй преобразилась и стала одета в наряд Баники Кончиты. In response to Kyle's voyage to Marlon after being freed from the Demon of Pride's influence, Ney and Abyss I.R. headed to Bariti Royal Metropolis. She later followed her mother to Castle Hedgehog and followed her order to begin building up an undead army via the Glass. Kyle and the Marlon army later assaulted the castle and engaged Ney's army. Residing in the clocktower during the battle, Ney watched Kyle enter with two soldiers and fled out the back door. Pursued by Kyle's troops, Ney easily killed them before returning to her mother's chamber, expecting praise for her actions. However, as the queen dowager ignored her, Ney's feelings of neglect caused her to succumb to her insanity and stab her mother, laughing maniacally as her matriach perished. Submitting completely to the Demon of Gluttony, Ney transformed and became dressed in the attire of Banica Conchita. Управляемая безумием, Нэй атаковала Кайла с непоколебимой свирепостью и ударил его ножом в грудь. Как только она хотела окончательно добить его, вмешалась Жермен и отвлекала Нэй на достаточно долгое время для того, что Кайл забросил реактивную перчатка Шартетты в убийцу. Нэй врезалась в потолок, прежде чем рухнула на пол. Без сознания, золотоволосая девушка попала в плен, связанной, её оставили в коме. Вечером того же дня, Нэй явилась Кайлу, когда ей было шесть лет. Извинившись за весь тот ужас, что она натворила и попросила прощения у тех, кого ранила, Ней сказала своему сводному брату, что надеется, переродиться вновь, чтоб играть вместе с Рилиан и Алленом, будучи друзьями. Затем Демон Чревоугодия появился и рассмеялся над ребёнком, сказав, что её желание было бессмысленно, и что она будет играть важную роль в создании Хозяйки Кладбища. Нэй, не зная об этом, хватает Демона за руку и прощается с Кайлом, уходя в море. За это время, Абисс I.R., воспользовалась Микиной, как медиумом, чтобы убить Нэй и бежала с сосудами греха.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue Driven into a frenzy, Ney attacked Kyle with unwavering ferocity and stabbed him in the chest. As she prepared to finish him off, Germaine intervined and distracted Ney long enough for Kyle to fire Chartette's rocket glove at the assassin. Ney was sent flying into the ceiling before crashing down onto the floor. Unconscious, the golden-haired girl was captured, tied up and left in her coma. Later that night, Ney appeared to Kyle in his dream from when she was six. Apologizing for the awful things she had done to those she hurt, Ney told her half-brother that she hoped they could be reborn and play together with Riliane and Allen as friends. The Demon of Gluttony then appeared and laughed at the child, saying that her wish was futile and that she would be instrumental in bringing forth the Master of the Graveyard. Ney, unaware of this, grabs the Demon's hand and bids Kyle goodbye, walking into the sea. During this time, Abyss I.R., while using Mikina as her medium, killed Ney and fled with the vessels of sin.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue Legacy Наследие К тому времени, как Кайл проснулся, Нэй была мертва. Позже её похоронят на кладбище рядом с матерью, Прим. Когда Абисс I.R. попыталась использовать Бокал Кончиты против Рилиан, Нэй подавляла силу бокала, задерживая волшебницу, пока Жермен, наконец, не зарезала ее фамильную кошку и надавила на неё.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue Душа Нэй, слившись с бокалом, позже пробудиться, в виде служанки в Театре Зла.Evil's Court Booklet - The End of Hansel By the time Kyle awoke, Ney was dead. She would be later buried in a cemetery next to her mother, Prim. When Abyss I.R. attempted to use the Glass of Conchita against Riliane, Ney hindered the glass' ability, stalling the sorceress until Germaine finally stabbed her cat familiar and subdued her.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue Ney's soul, having merged with the Glass, would later awaken as the female servant in Evil's Theater.Evil's Court Booklet - The End of Hansel Personality and Traits Личность и черты характера Пока находилась под прикрытием, время от времени Нэй являлась доброй и робкой. Она часто заикалась и смущалась, когда нервничала и тщательно подбирала слова из-за очевидного страха гнева Рилиан, тогда она была очень осторожной и никогда не провоцировала. Она считалась честной, но "язык-без-костей", часто сплетничала и распускала слухи во дворце.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 По правде говоря, она была безжалостной и хитрой. Её сплетни тщательно высевают ложь, нужную для манипулирования Аллена и Рилиан в попытке подорвать правление принцессы, а её робкая личность - всего лишь прикрытие, чтоб скрыть свои тщательно выбранные слова. Нэй хотела любви своей кровной матери, Прим Марлон, и выполняла любые пожелания матери, чтобы она могла получить ее любовь.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Final Chapter Её психика пострадала из-за экспериментов Абисс I.R., использования Бокала Кончиты, её состояние ухудшилось, и развились психопатические характеристики. В конце концов, сосуд греха заставил её думать и действовать, как первоначальный владелец, Баника Кончита, а отсутствие любви матери - сделали её абсолютно безумной. К концу своей жизни, Нэй поняла свои грехи и мучилась от печали перед слиянием с Бокалом Кончиты.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue While undercover, Ney appeared to be kind and timid at times. She would often stutter and hesitate when nervous and would consider her words carefully out of an apparent fear of Riliane's anger, which she was careful never to provoke. She was considered honest but a bit "loose-tongued", gossiping about rumors and hearsay circulating within the palace often.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 In truth, she was ruthless and cunning. Her gossip was carefully seeded lies used to manipulate Allen and Riliane in an effort to undermine the princess' rule and her timid personality was a guise to hide her carefully selected words. Ney was needy for affection from her birth mother, Prim Marlon, and appeased her mother's wishes so she could receive her affection.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Final Chapter Her psyche was affected by Abyss I.R.'s experiments and, after wielding the Glass of Conchita, took a turn for the worse and developed psychopathic characteristics. Eventually, the vessel of sin made her act and think like its original owner, Banica Conchita, and the lack of affection from her mother drove her absolutely insane. Towards the end of her life, Ney realized her sins and became consumed with grief before merging with the Glass of Conchita.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue Skills and Abilities Навыки и Способности Во время пребывания в Люцифении как горничной, Нэй искусно выполняла свои хозяйственные работы. Аллен заявил, что она лучшая в своей работе, чем он сам и Шартетта.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Она также очень искусна в шпионской деятельности, обучившись искусству убийства от её приемной матери Мириам.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 3, Section 1 В рамках этого, Нэй также специалистом по обману, сохраняя своё прикрытие, как шпион Марлон, при подаче ложной информации Рилиан и Аллену, что в конечном итоге приведёт к Люцифенианской Революции и свержению "Дочери Зла". Точно так же, она в состоянии замаскировать себя, как своего сводного брата Аллена и выдавать себя за него достаточно хорошо, чтобы обмануть Микаэлу.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 thumb|left|220px|Спрятанное оружие НэйКак реинкарнация Гретель, Нэй могла использовать силу Бокала Кончиты. После того, как она его получила, она легко пользовалась своей властью над смертью, возрождая целое кладбище и превращая его в свою армию оживших мертвецов, командуя ими со стратегическим экспертизы Баники Кончиты.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 1 During her stay in Lucifenia as a maid, Ney was skilled at doing chores. Allen stated that she was better at her work than both himself and Chartette.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 She was also very skilled in cloak-and-dagger activity, having learned the art of assassination from her foster mother, Mariam.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 3, Section 1 As part of this, Ney was also skilled in deception, maintaining her cover as a Marlon spy while feeding false information to both Riliane and Allen, which ultimately lead to the Lucifenian Revolution and the overthrow of "The Daughter of Evil". Similarly, she was able to disguise herself as her half-brother Allen and impersonate him well enough to fool Michaela.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 As a reincarnation of Gretel, Ney was able to wield the powers of the Glass of Conchita. After obtaining it, she utilized its powers over death easily, reviving an entire graveyard and transforming it into her undead army, commanding it with the strategic expertise of Banica Conchita.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 1 Character Connections Взаимоотношения Прим Марлон: Биологическая мать Нэй. Нэй говорила, что вся её сущность вращается вокруг Прим, и ей нравится, когда та её хвалит. Эта жажда похвали от Прим, стала для неё мотивацией на протяжении всей Саги Зла; Нэй впала в ярость, когда Прим её не хвалила, оттого и убила свою собственную мать. Ney's birth mother. Ney expressed that her whole existence revolved around Prim and she took an addictive satisfaction in receiving praise from the latter. This need to be praised by Prim became Ney's entire motivation through the Story of Evil; due to this, Ney became infuriated in a moment when Prim failed to praise her and so murdered her. Кайл Марлон: сводный брат. Нэй не проявляла никакой любви к Кайлу, считая его незначительным по сравнению с Прим, и манипулировала им, при помощи связей с матерью; когда он стал выступать против Прим, она увидела его в качестве ещё одного врага. Несмотря на это, когда на мгновение от безумия очнулась её детская сущность, она сказала, что хочет с ним снова играть, но уже в другой жизни. Ney's half-brother. Ney expressed no love for Kyle, seeing him as unimportant compared to Prim and manipulating him for her mother's ends; when he began to oppose Prim, she saw him as another enemy. Despite this, when momentarily free from her insanity a childlike Ney expressed the wish to play with him in another life. Абисс I.R.: Маг, который ставил эксперименты на Нэй. Психической нестабильности Нэй связано с проведенными экспериментами, касающимися Бокала Кончиты. The mage who experimented on Ney. Ney's mental instability was due to the experiments performed on her concerning the Glass of Conchita. Мариам Футапи: приёмная мать. Нэй не была лояльна и не любила Мариам, только обманывала её, веря, что у них были отношения дочки-матери из-за приказа её настоящей матери, а позже она убила её во время Люцифенианской Революции. Ney's adopted mother. Ney held no loyalty or love for Mariam, only deceiving her into believing they had a mother-daughter relationship on orders from her real mother; she later murdered her during the Lucifenian Revolution. Шартетта Ленгли: Коллега-служанка Рилиан и позже противник. Нэй часто ссорилась с Шартеттой по поводу мелочей, в их работе и не привязывалась к ней, вид её только как препятствие на пути планов матери. Позже она с удовольствием показывая себя в качестве агента Марлона и пытается убить её. A fellow servant of Riliane and later opponent. Ney often quarreled with Chartette over trivial things in their employment and she held no affection for her, seeing her only as an obstacle to her mother's plans. She later took pleasure in revealing herself as a Marlon agent to her and attempting to kill her. Микаэла: жертва Нэй. Нэй с удовольствием убивает Микаэлу, как ученицу Эллуки Часовщицы, одну из врагов её матери, и в качестве катализатора для плана Прим связанный с Люцефинией. Ney's victim. Ney took great delight in killing Michaela as the apprentice of Elluka Clockworker, one of her mother's enemies, and as a catalyst for Prim's designs towards Lucifenia. Рилиан Люцифен д'Отриш: сводная сестра и работодатель. Нэй часто манипулируют ей для выполнения целей Прим, например, рассказывает слухи и рассказывает о местонахождении Микаэлы. Ney's half-sister and employer. Ney often manipulated her in order to fulfill Prim's aims, such as in feeding her rumors and betraying Michaela's location to her. Аллен Авадония: сводный брат и слуга Рилиан. Нэй часто манипулирует Алленом во время их службы в соответствии с приказами Прим, например, рассказывает слугам ложь о Леонарде, что он убьёт его и заставит показать местонахождение Микаэлы. Ney's half-brother and fellow servant of Riliane. Ney often manipulated Allen during their employment together according to Prim's orders, such as telling the servant falsehoods about Leonhart so he would kill him and using him to discover Michaela's location. Гретель: первая инкарнация. Нэй стала лояльна к Прим из-за того что видела в ней образ Меты Зальмхофер, оттого и хотела ей угодить. Ney's first incarnation. Ney got her loyalty to Prim from Gretel's relationship with Meta Salmhofer; she associated her mother figure with Meta, and so wished to please her. Arte: предыдущая инкарнация. Отношения Нэй с Демоном Чревоугодия базируется на связи с Арте, а так же, передаёт её фанатичную преданность по отношению к матери. Ney's previous incarnation. Ney's relationship with the Demon of Gluttony is credited to her connection to Arte, and the latter passed on to her fanatic loyalty towards her mother figures. Служанка: последняя инкарнация. Поглощение Нэй Бокалом Кончиты непосредственно привели к существованию Служанки. Они разделили душу Нэй, и передали её фанатичную преданность, по отношению к Хозяйке Кладбища в Театре Зла. Ney's later incarnation. Ney's absorption into the Glass of Conchita led directly to the Female Servant's existence. They shared the same soul and Ney passed on her fanatic loyalty to her as she served the Master of the Graveyard in Evil's Theater. Интересные факты Концептуализация и Происхождение *Имя Нэй базируется на имени Нэи, персонажа из игры Phantasy Star II.The Daughter of Evil Handbook 2013 * Также, её имя является отсылкой к фанмейду Вокалоидов - Неру (первые две буквы имени совпадают, т.к. на англ. Ney, Neru). Любопытно *Кинжал Нэй - не совсем обычное оружие: лезвие может быть спрятано по типу складного ножа, а затем мгновенно приведено в действие. Небольшой размер и определенная форма кинжала позволяют использовать его в качестве заколки для волос, что позволяет легко спрятать его в хвост, как было показано в Interlude of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide (убийство Мариам). *В The Lunacy of Duke Venomania, Нерунеру Неруне указана в качестве шпиона, что намекает на роль Нэй во время служенния у Рилиан. Gallery Галерея Концепт= 947970.jpg|Профиль Нэй Футапи в Interlude of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide Neyconcept.png|Концепт-арт Нэй в Head of Espionage Ney prim1.jpg|Профиль Нэй в The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue Ney.png|Профиль Нэй из The Daughter of Evil Handbook 2013 |-| Песни= Hqdefault.jpg|Нэй со своей матерью Прим в Handbeat Clocktower Ney knife.PNG|Отражение девочки Нэй в её ноже NeyDemon.png|Нэй в платье Баники Кончиты |-| Книги= NeyChartetteLeonhartAllen.jpg|Нэй с Шартеттой, Алленом и Леонардом в The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow 12771.jpg|Профиль Нэй в новеле NeyPrimKyleAbyss.jpg|Профиль Нэй в The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red PrimNeyPraefacio.png|Нэй с Прим на обложке новеллы 555211 375159075839026 100000348102129 1198973 207437737 n.jpg|Нэй Футапи одержима Демоном Чревоугодия 533313 375162179172049 100000348102129 1198980 2108296293 n.jpg|Нэй ребёнок Tumblr m5ay11SVt11r8vky4o1 500.jpg|Нэй радостно закалывает свою мать в новелле 221.jpg|Нэй ребёнок в The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue RinNeyAvadoniaFamily.png|Нэй в комментариях художника Fanbook3.jpg|Нэй поднимает армию нежити в Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook NeylittleNey.png|Нэй в The Daughter of Evil: Illustration Story |-| Манга= Neyretrouver.png|Ney as seen in The Daughter of Evil: Retrouver of Silver NeyBuffa.png|Нэй в The Servant of Evil ~Opera Buffa!~ OperaBuffaNey.png|Демоническая трансформация Нэй в манге OperaBuffaNeyAssassin.png|Нэй в своей одежде убийцы в манге OperaBuffaNeyChild.png|Нэй, как ребенок в манге DoE_manga_Ney.png|Нэй на обложке Aku Musu NeyAkuMusu.png|Нэй в ёнкоме NeyFutapiemanga.png|Нэй в манге The Daughter of Evil QuartetsNey.png|Нэй, как она появляется в Quartets of Evil QuartetsRilianeNeyChartette.png|Нэй в манге AkuMusuNey.png|Нэй в енкоме |-| VG Apparitions= ney_pm.jpg|Нэй в игре Project Mirai |-| Прочее= NeyAkuMusuCard.jpg|Карта Нэй в первом томе Aku Musu KyleNeyIchika.png|Comic featuring Ney and Kyle's battle by Ichika Appearances en:Ney Futapie es:Ney Futapie fr:Ney Futapie vi:Ney Futapie Категория:Персонажи Категория:Серия Семь Смертных Грехов Категория:Дочь зла Категория:Люцифения Категория:Марлон Категория:Королевская Семья Марлон Категория:Семья Футапи Категория:Чревоугодие Категория:Seven Deadly Sins Series Категория:Daughter of Evil Категория:Marlon Категория:Lucifenia